marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Other (Multiverse)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = School Nurse, mystical predator | Education = Mystically incarnated with innate knowledge | Origin = Ate the dead flesh of Peter Parker when he died and shed his skin and became School Nurse at Midtown High School. | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, New York | Creators = Peter David; Mike Wieringo | First = Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #4 | HistoryText = Spider-Man died and from his death came the Other. Spider-Man had shed his skin and retired to a 'cocoon' under the Brooklyn Bridge, which he later emerged from, completely healed of his prior wounds. Thus, Spider-Man had 'conquered' death. This Other was made up of Pirate Spiders who had eaten the skin Peter had left behind. Meanwhile, in Stark Tower, pirate spiders started to eat Peter's old dead body. When Spider-Man returned, the top of Stark Tower was covered in webbing. Inside the tower, Spider-Man discovered the pirate spiders with Peter's old body. Using Peter's skin as a base, the spiders had formed a body of their own, albeit one that was distinctly female in shape. Declaring itself to be Spider-Man's "Other", the creature explained to Peter that it existed because Peter was supposed to die... but because Peter didn't die, it had arrived to kill him. She claimed she wouldn't exist if Peter hadn't "violated the natural order." She claimed she was his opposite, his nemesis, and his significant other. It then escaped down a drain. Spider-Man met up with Beast at an old church, where they discovered that the Other's cocoon made entirely of webbing was empty; whatever gestated in there had been long gone. Disguising itself as school nurse Miss Arrow at Midtown High School, the Other became infatuated with Flash Thompson. She chose him for her mating because he had been in a coma for months, and the fact he hadn't 'had his oats' in all that time meant he had built up a tremendous amount of tantric energy. This translated into more offspring for her. Once she shoved the egg sac down his throat, Flash would give birth to thousands of Ero's children, but die in the process as they ate him from the inside out. Arrow talked to a spider deity in the church where she hatched from her cocoon. During the events of the Civil War, Arrow fought the threat of three Mysterio's at Midtown High. During the attack Miss Arrow found herself in contact with Quentin Beck. Beck implied that she was more than an innocent bystander. He went on to mention that he knew about Arrow's 'superiors', and that he could easily see through her charade. He told her that she must work to keep Peter at the school because his superiors wanted it, and so did hers. Arrow claimed to not know what he was talking about. Beck later vanished, although Arrow found herself face-to-face with Francis Klum. Klum prepared to hold her hostage, telling that she was to become a pawn in a much larger game. Arrow revealed her true nature to him, extending large stingers from her wrists. Telling Klum she was no one's pawn, she plunged one of them into his chest. Before she could finish him off, he teleported. Arrow later convinced Spider-Man to stay at the school. However, when Peter became a fugitive for going against the Registration Act, he had to use an image distorter to disguise himself as "Ben Reilly" to continue his career at the school. Flash and Betty Brant went on a date, which clashed with Arrow's plans for Flash. When Betty had to use the restroom, Ero emerged from the toilet as thousands of spiders, frightening Betty. When Flash and the restaurant manager came to the scene after Betty had left the bathroom, only some cocaine and a straw was found, making the manager think Betty had used the cocaine. Later at Midtown High, Peter Parker was talking to Flash when Arrow walked into the room. Peter barely activated the image inducer in time to conceal his true face from her. Peter found it strange that his spider-sense hadn't warned him of Arrow's approach, since in the past it had always warned him when there was a risk of somebody seeing him and learning his secret identity. Betty Brant and Peter used a search engine to search for "spider" and "arrow." None of their hits seemed relevant, but Peter noticed that the search engine was asking if they meant to search for "spider" and "ero." Peter remembered the pirate spiders that had eaten his shed skin and came together in a humanoid form. He noted that one type of pirate spider was of the genus "ero", which sounded similar to "Arrow." Arrow, in the meantime, tracked Flash down at a bowling alley where he has gone with his friend, professional bowler Kelly Kulick, and the bowling team from Midtown High. Arrow insisted that the two of them leave immediately for a date, but Flash was reluctant to simply run off and leave Kelly and his students behind. When Kulick became annoyed with her behavior, Arrow gave her a violent shove. Flash, shocked, tried to see if his friend was hurt but Arrow grabbed him and continued to insist that they leave, telling him she was giving him "a singular honor." Flash was surprised that her grip was too strong for him to break free. When Flash expressed his displeasure with her actions and told her to go away, Arrow grabbed him by the throat. Before Arrow could drag him away by force, she was attacked from behind by Kulick, and responded by shooting thousands of spiders from her mouth that swarmed over Kulick. At that point, Spider-Man arrived on the scene and hit her from behind. Then she transformed into a stream of spiders which crawled into one of the gutters and left the building. The spiders that made up Arrow emerged outside, shooting up like a geyser from beneath the pickup truck Flash and Kelly Kulick had gotten into. The truck was propelled high into the air by the spiders. Flash commanded Arrow to at least let Kelly go, and she obliged by opening the truck's door and causing Kelly to fall toward the ground. Kulick was saved from death by Spider-Man, who then swung over to the truck to deal with Arrow. But by the time he got there, she had escaped into the sewer with Thompson. Ero took Flash to the church where she emerged from her cocoon and, after webbing him to the ceiling, removed an eggsac from her stomach. Spider-Man, remembering the cocoon he had witnessed in the church earlier, tracked Ero down before she could impregnate Flash, plucking the egg sac from Ero's hand and sticking into a near-by wall. Ero dove from the ceiling to attack him, stingers shooting from her wrists. Spider-Man leaped to meet her with his own stingers drawn. As they battled, Ero revealed that Spider-Man's stingers only appeared when he faced someone whose being was rooted in primal forces of chaos and darkness. Ero then managed to stab Spider-Man in the shoulder, drugging him and slowing him down. Having the upper hand, Ero decided to impregnate Spider-Man instead of Flash. Her logic being that while the offspring would be considerably less than Flash's, it would in the end ensure her enemy's demise. Just as Ero was about to implant her eggsac into Spider-Man, Betty Brant arrived and blasted the egg sac with silver bullets, fired from a shotgun. Enraged at the loss of her eggs, and vowing revenge against Betty, she tried to escape. Spider-Man followed, and lured her into an Aviary, where she was devoured alive by birds. Only a single spider remained, which Spider-Man stepped on contemptuously. It was later revealed that after the events in which Mephisto rewrote continuity, Peter Parker didn't embraced The Other. But Ero managed to find Peter Parker's clone, Kaine and resurrected him after Kraven's Grim Hunt in order to allow Kaine embrace him, as Peter Parker didn't. When Kaine dided facing Carlos Lobo and his sister, his body was wrapped in a cocoon made of spider webs and he found himself talking with Ero in a vision. Kaine didn't wanted to become "the Spider" and a monster beyond the one he already was trying to forget, and denied Ero offer. But as Aracely Still needed his help, and had no choice but to embrace The Other, and reborn with a new more arachnid appearance and augmented powers. | Powers = Spider-stingers | Abilities = Envenomed stingers extended from her wrists, transformation into a swarm of spiders, control of spiders. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Due to the events of Mephisto erasing Peter and Mary Jane's deal Peter's powers developed during The Other (and the powers obtained from his incident with the Queen) have mysteriously disappeared. Miss Arrow known as Ero would never exist outside of The Other miniseries. *First appeared in ''Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man'' #4 as the Other, an in ''Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man'' #11 as Miss Arrow. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Miss Arrow | Links = }} Category:Insect Form Category:Sega - Kaine